Reese and Ashley
by CJHaynes
Summary: This is my first story here! This one is a crossover between MITM and Fresh Prince of Bel Air, showcasing a relationship between Reese of MITM and Ashley Banks of Fresh Prince! Enjoy!


**NOTE Hey, this is my first story for This is, of course, a MITM fanfic, but it's actually a crossover between MITM and Fresh Prince of Bel Air. The whole fic deals with a relationship Id personally love to see, that being Reese(from MITM) and Ashley(from Fresh Prince). This intrigues me because I think they would go well together and I would love to see the interracial relationship like this. Anywho, enough talk! I hope everyone enjoys the story!**

**BTW, it takes place after season seven of MITM and after the end of Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Now, enjoy! **

"Reese and Ash" Chapter 1

Reese Wilkerson woke that Sunday morning...or afternoon, rather, in his apartment room. It was already noon by his clock, but since Reese was off of work, he couldn't care less. He sat up blinking his eyes as the sun was shining through his un-blinded window.

Gotta get some friggen blinds, he reminded himself for the fifth time in five days. Reese threw off the covers of his bed and got dressed in his shirt and jeans. He stood afterwards for a few seconds, wondering what he would do next. He realized he was pretty bored, and he had only just got up!

Reese then heard a clang outside his apartment door. That would be the mail. The apartment complex had mail drop boxes right outside each apartment room's front door. Reese went out his front door and opened the badly painted and chipping gold mail box. He got his mail, which consisted of six envelopes. He started skimming throught them.

Bill, bill, credit card acceptance(for which he never signed up with anyway), bill, some letter from "Genius tests of America", and a letter from "Lois Wilkerson". Reese rolled his eyes but smiled. He never understood why his mom mailed him letters when he only lived about fifteen minutes away from his parent's house. Reese decided to go ahead and open his mail right there in the hallway leading to the other apartment doors, including the vacant one a door down...which, Reese noticed, the door was open. Reese raised his eyebrow curiously. Maybe the landlord opened it and forgot to close it? The aparment landlord was a 68 year old maniac who did weird things all the time. Reese shrugged it off and opened the first bill in his hands on the top of the envelope.

He was reading for a minute when he heard a few voices down the stairs to his left(Reese lived on the second floor of the apartment complex). He didn't recognize any of the voices. He shrugged it off and but kept listening.

"Hey, move the stuff over here!" One voice said.

"If you let ME carry that box, we'd be upstairs already!" Said another voice.

"Come on, you two calm down. Let's just get done." Said a third voice. Reese noticed the three voices were female, and the last one sounded very nice and sweet. Reese smiled to himself. This could be interesting, he thought. He started opening another letter when he noticed that footsteps were coming up. He just focused on the letters in his hands, but listened. A few seconds later, two women came up from the steps and were now on the right of the hall he was on. Reese looked out of the corner of his eyes. Two black females, around his age or a year younger(Reese is 20). Pretty cute, he thought. He kept reading the letter in his hands. Then, the third woman came up the stairs.

Reese glanced up from the letter, and tried to look back down, but couldn't.

The woman who had come up was another black female, and Reese couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely beautiful. She was, he thought, around 5'3, around 6 inches shorter then him, and around his age. She had dark black hair that went past her shoulders. Reese looked down at the rest of her body. She was wearing a dress, and short high heels. Reese stared at her legs for a second before shaking his head.

Wow, Reese thought. She started down the hall after her friends, who had just past Reese. They had smiled at Reese, but he hadn't noticed. His eyes were drawn to this beautiful third woman. She was carrying a box like her friends. Reese suddenly realized they were new tenants!

Reese hadn't taken his eyes off the woman, and she looked at him as she passed by. She looked at Reese with beautiful eyes Reese just stared into, and she smiled a sweet smile at Reese. Reese's mouth just stood open a bit as she passed by. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and to his excitement, she turned around and smiled at him again. Reese managed to smile back, and he saw her giggle a bit as she stepped into the apartment with her friends.

Reese finally blinked his eyes. She was cute! No, she was beautiful!

Reese's mind was racing as he finally stepped back into his own aparment with his mail.

END of chapter 1

Hope everyone enjoyed! If you liked this, Ill keep it going, and it'll get more interesting! Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
